The Guardian of Olympus and Warrior of the Hunt
by XxGhost-PrincexX
Summary: Percy has his heart smashed by Annabeth and was replaced by a Mortal called David, the gods take pity on him and give him immortality, please read, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please... Rate and Review
1. The Beginning

The Guardian of Olympus and Warrior of the Hunt

**This isn't going to be the usual guardian of the hunt hopefully, possibly chaos, And defiantly no Percabeth, I hate it with a passion… sooo without further ado, on with the story. Also Nico and Thalia are both the same age (18) as the others.**

**Percy POV**

Here I am, at the top of half-blood hill, after 8 months of gruelling tasks from the Olympian council, most of all Athena and Ares, my two least favourite gods however it has been worth every minute of pain and suffering, I finally got Athena's blessing and I was able to marry my girlfriend of 2 years, the beautiful Annabeth Chase. The engagement ring that Hephaestus created for me was rattling around in my pocket, it was absolutely brilliant, a black pearl embedded in platinum with snowflake obsidian and emeralds studded around it, it was perfect. As I was heading down to the cabins that have been filled in even more since the second giant war, however the main 'U' shape still stood proud. I passed Malcolm, Annabeth's second in command, when I passed him he looked at me sheepishly, then handed me a letter. I waited until I got back to my cabin until I opened it however it was not what I was expecting and my traitorous tears started leaking down my face, it read…

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**I have left for the Parthenon; I was offered a job there by a mortal company and I'm so sorry for leaving you, it's been my dream job since I met Thalia and Luke, once again I'm so sorry Percy, but we can't be together, I've also found another man that shares my interest in Architecture.**_

_**Love from Annabeth**_

I couldn't believe what I had just read; red flashed in my eye the whole camp shook. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw one of my favourite Olympians and the one I respected most, Hestia. She smiled warmly at me and then flashed me to Olympus. A pang of Pain shot through my heart as I looked at the wonderful things we **SHE** had designed. When we entered, the Council was in full swing, and as usual Zeus, Poseidon and Hades shouting and threating each other. Without thinking I stomped my foot and the room shook. It got their attention however having 13 all powerful beings staring at you like, you kicked their grandmother in the teeth, which of course I basically did (**A/N Not sure if Gaea is their grandma**) when I killed the giants, and therefore Gaea. "What is it you want young hero?" Hera asked surprisingly softly. "may I ask a favour of you Lord Zeus?" I asked Zeus, he didn't look pleased however he grumbled and nodded "what is this favour then Perseus?" "Lord Zeus, Uncle, I wish to die…" The room went cold and Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and even Hera looked as if they were going to be sick, the engagement ring seemed to grow heavy in my pocket and when I took it out I passed it back to Athena, she looked at me in surprise and then realisation hit her like freight train and she too looked as if she was going to pass out. Zeus was the first to regain his senses and asked "why would you want that Perseus, you have the world ahead of you and you have just received the blessing of Athena" Most of the Olympian council looked shocked however My father and Hestia just looked proud that I had achieved such a momentous feat. "That's the Problem lord Zeus, Annabeth has left me for a mere mortal" I spat with as much venom and contempt as I could muster. I doubted that Athena could get even paler however I was wrong she looked like Fresh snow, then seemed to turn grey when My father turned his murderous gaze upon her, much like Hestia, hades, the twins, Hera, Zeus and Surprisingly Ares. Aphrodite seemed to shrink into her throne whereas Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus seemed nonchalant toward the matter but secretly they despised the idiotic daughter of Athena for reducing the great hero and sending him into despair. "so Uncle, what do you say, I seemed to have no use so just KILL ME ALL READY"

**DUN DUN DUN I know it's really short but it's my first fanfic and it's quite difficult, flames and constructive criticism will be accepted and I will try to update when I can, but I have GCSE's coming up so… PM me if you have ideas and I will credit you in the top Intro See you later**

**-XxGhostPrincexX**


	2. Percys Fate

**The fate of young Perseus**

**Just like to say a huge thanks to those who reviewed Artemis-Jackson, DJackson19, FateOfChaos, Rocketeer101 and Gold Testament. So once again on with the story. **

_**Previously on Guardian of Olympus**_

"so Uncle, what do you say, I seemed to have no use so just KILL ME ALREADY"

_**In the present- Percy's POV**_

As I looked in the eyes of all the Olympians, not one looked at me as if I was sane. "Sadly Perseus, We as a council will not allow you to die, as you have proved to us that you are very useful" Zeus thundered but faltering slightly, clearly disturbed at my request. "I agree with my brother and on behalf of your father, I would never wish to see my nephew and such a promising hero give up because of some idiotic spawn of Athena" Hades hissed the last part, flames boiling around him as he glared at Athena. "I have no purpose" I whispered dejectedly to my godly family. "So if we gave you a purpose in life then you wouldn't want to die?" My father asked hopefully. This took me a moment to comprehend as I didn't realise what my father was implying and I simply thought he meant going out on a quest or two to cheer me up when Zeus interrupted my train of thought "So Perseus would you like to become an Immortal and protect Olympus whenever you are needed?" Zeus asked, equally as hopeful as My father "Certainly lord Zeus, swear on the river Styx and the creator Chaos that I will do all in my power to stop Olympus from being destroyed".

The Olympians looked at me in terror, and Athena managed to stutter "h-he-he's favoured by C-Chaos". It was at those words I realised that I had a black helix and green eye above my head, Chaos' symbol. Vortex appeared before me and a ghostly white light shot out of it and cocooned me. I felt like the flesh was being ripped off of my bones however not a second later I was spat out of the light and it seemed to form an image of an old guy, maybe late 80's in a black suit with what looked like paint splatters over it. There was a moment of silence, followed quickly by all the Olympians bowing at the old guy's feet. I assumed it was Chaos, so I bowed too just in case I got turned into a pile of ash. "Perseus Theseus Jackson, I have been watching you since you were born" at this point I was freaked, that he knew my full name, no-one but my Father and Mother knew my middle name." you have been favoured by me because you are destined to be more powerful than any of your generation", I must have looked like I was going to pass out because Apollo Flashed in behind me and steadied me from falling flat on my ass. "My lord I'm honoured that you think so highly of me howev…" I didn't manage to finish what I was saying before I passed out and fell onto my face.

I woke up to electric blue eyes which were full of concern staring down at me, _**the beautiful**_ _**Thalia**_, my mind mused, wait _**the beautiful**_? Oh gods I hope she didn't notice my blush. As I sat up I was still on Olympus, but in the infirmary, Apollo was sitting there and so was my father looking as worried as ever. "wh-what happened after I passed out?" I slurred, "Nothing my son, after you 'fell asleep' Chaos simply said my work here is done, as you can see, and then disappeared". I looked at my father suspiciously, what did he mean by 'as you can see' then I noticed Thalia staring at me and it all clicked into place, I looked down and noticed I had grown taller, and seemed to have gotten stronger. I asked them to leave the room, more for me so I wouldn't be turned into a jack-a-lope for exposing myself to her lieutenant. As I was making my way into the throne room, I came across Hades and Hestia and I had an idea. "Lord Hades I wish to make a request" I asked quite boldly as if I was talking to a friend, not an powerful Olympian, "what is it nephew?" "I would like you to become my patron, uncle". A smirk flashed across Hades face as he contemplated his nephews request, "alright nephew I will become your patron, on one condition" I immediately became suspicious "what is that request uncle?" "All I ask is that you allow Hestia to become your patron as well" he looked at his sister and she smiled warmly and nodded "It would be an honour to become your patron Percy, even before chaos claimed you, why do you think I was by you when you read the note?, I was coming to ask your permission" I was shocked as both Hades and Hestia blessed me with their powers, I wasn't expecting such a rush and as the light died off I noticed my arm was on fire and the earth had made tendrils up my leg, it seems like I had new powers…_**No Perseus you have had those powers since I claimed you, they have just increased them" **_What? Wow Chaos can talk to me, that's definitely new. Before I could react, both Aphrodite and Apollo blessed me, I couldn't feel anything different, Confusion must have showed on my face as Aphrodite just laughed and created a mirror in front of me. I was shocked, in a good way, as I saw what I was wearing, black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white tee and black and red vans, so that was Aphrodite's Blessing, great fashion sense... makes sense. I heard thunder rumbling, sensing I was wanted I walked into the Throne room…

**There's chapter 2 finished thank god I've worked all day on that, its slightly longer than the first about 1k words. Once again thanks for the Reviews and I'll try to update again tomorrow :D**

**Read and Review -XxGhostKingxX**


End file.
